


The season of giving

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, let them celebrate christmas, my christmas gift to the fandom, or at least give each other gifts, shallura - Freeform, they will be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Lil' Christmas-y themed fic because it's that time of year \(0u0\) a.k.a. Shiro and Allura are basically the best 'parents' ever and decide to give everyone gifts





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro looked through the window of the castle-ship, eyeing the stars in the brief moment of peace that almost never came around. It was the first time in a while that he could actually relax, what with the recent inactivity from the Galra for the time being. It was nice, he had to admit. He would be able to enjoy taking some time off for a bit, reading various books on fighting styles and techniques, working out on his own time in the ship's training room, or even just enjoying simple conversations with the other paladins. It took him a while to notice, but Allura had walked in and quietly sat beside him on the floor. She didn't say anything, but instead gently leaned against him, her head falling into place against his shoulder. Shiro smiled, wrapping an arm carefully around her, and stroked her wavy hair. 

 

"You seem a lot calmer than usual. Everyone is, these past few days." Allura finally remarked, in a sort of calm and gentle whisper. "It's rather nice for a change, wouldn't you say?" She slowly looked up at Shiro, a loving smile on her face. "You know, I've been thinking about something for a while. Hear me out for a bit." Shiro hummed for her to go on, and she sat up from her leaning position. 

 

"I've been wanting to do something for you paladins. As a gift, I guess you could say. All of you agreed to give up everything you had back home in order to help our cause, and I feel almost...guilty, I suppose. No amount of thanks would get my point across, and I want to do something nice for everyone, but I'm not sure what to do." Allura said, taking interest in staring at her hands, which she clasped and unclasped repeatedly. "I want to make everyone happy, help them feel more at home." Shiro glanced at Allura for a few seconds and smiled a bit. He scooted over to hug her from behind, resting his head in the crevice of her neck, and gave it a small peck. 

 

"It's okay, we've all settled down a bit. Hell, even Lance is happy with his homemade face masks and beauty treatments." Shiro said, not letting Allura loose from his hug. "But I suppose there _is_ something you could do, if you want to give them gifts and all that. If I'm correct, Christmas should be coming up soon; it's a holiday for some people on Earth who give gifts to each other and celebrate together. We could get them each a gift or two." Allura thought it over, and nodded her agreement. She lightly patted Shiro's arms before standing up and walking over to the control panel. 

 

"I'm not sure how far away we are, but there's a certain planet that might be good for shopping around. I've only been there a few times myself, but it's got a huge marketplace of sorts for travelers of all different backgrounds. Usually they'll trade with each other for various goods that they need or intrigue them. I don't think the Galra have found them yet, seeing how far out they are, but things might have changed. We'll see." Allura explained while she put in the coordinates for the planet, clicking her tongue when it showed just how far it was. She could use a wormhole to get there, but she didn't want the other paladins to get jumpy or freak out; it was supposed to be a surprise, and she wanted to keep their shopping trip as much of a secret as they could. However, the planet was too far out to just aim and go, and there was no other way to get there than through a wormhole.

 

"Hmmmmm...maybe I can distract them somehow." Shiro tossed the idea around in his head, mulling it over with different scenarios. He tilted his head a bit and crossed his arms, brainstorming until he found a solution that might work. "You could leave us on a nearby planet for a little while and call it a training mission while you go to the planet. They probably won't be too happy being stranded on a planet for very long, but they'll listen if I'm there to 'train' them." Allura shrugged her shoulders, humming a bit until she decided it was okay. 

 

"I promise it won't be very long, but good luck." She smiled, turning around to kiss Shiro quickly. "Operation: 'distract the children' will start tomorrow morning." Allura added before pushing Shiro off to bed.   


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Shiro woke up to find the paladins still sound asleep. With little to do in the way of saving the universe for the time being, they've all been sleeping in and relaxing, taking time to do things that make them happy. Shiro almost felt guilty about his plan of disturbing the peace, but they did need to train, anyway. Who knows when the Galra might show up out of nowhere and attack - they had to be prepared for that. Shiro walked back into the control room, where he found Allura mapping out the areas for the wormhole. They shared a brief 'good morning,' and Shiro nodded to Allura, their signal to begin the operation of sorts. Allura turned the intercom on and announced the training session. 

 

"Alright, paladins! Time to wake up and get ready to board your lions! I've set up a training lesson for you all, and Shiro can fill you in on the details. Just as a brief reminder, Shiro is in charge; I'll be leaving to do some personal business with Coran, and you all will be staying behind on this planet. I want you out there in no more than ten minutes." Allura stated firmly, her voice like steel. "And I want to hear no complaints. You've had your break." Shiro laughed a little while Allura turned the intercom off again, and started heading out to get suited up. "Oh, Shiro, hold on a minute." Allura called out to him, and he stopped and turned around to face her.

 

"I'm not sure what exactly would be best for everyone, so I might end up passing some ideas of things to get through a private com, if that's fine with you." She said, and Shiro nodded in agreement. "Works for me, do what you have to do." He replied before leaving the room. 

 

The paladins were rounded up after a few minutes, against their will in certain cases, and sat in their lions waiting for orders from Shiro. They all waited around outside, listening to Shiro's plans, and got started not long after. Allura smiled as she looked at them for a few seconds, but then walked over to the control panel to open the wormhole. With a bit of her power and a few ticks time, it opened up and she guided the castle-ship through it, passing through with little difficulty. It led her to the planet she wanted to stop at, and she quickly landed the ship not too far from the marketplace, being sure to bring some trinkets and other things to trade with. As expected, it was crowded there; different groups of aliens walked from stall to stall, looking through each one's merchandise, and travelers set up a small area to put items they found on display for those wanting them. There were parts for varying classes of ships, jewels and trinkets made from precious stones of their home planets, fruits and plants, flowers and animals, odds and ends. Someone who's never been there would be overwhelmed with all the _stuff_  others collected and sold. 

 

Allura browsed the different items, stopping first at one that looked like it had advanced technology parts. _Pidge would like this, no doubt,_ she thought as she asked what different parts were for and what they could do. She stopped the seller as she heard them saying that some parts could be used to make very advanced robots, and traded out a few jewels for all the parts she could find that could go into making a robot. _Pidge was really attached to Rover, from what the others told me, so perhaps they'll like to make another one,_  she thought as she collected the parts into a small bag. She moved on, stopping at another stall with a type of food she's never seen before. They had some ingredients that looked to be spices and other things, and asked to sample some of them. As she thought over their interesting tastes, she shrugged her shoulders and got a few bags, as well as some of their fruits for Hunk. She hummed for a second, wondering if she should find something else that would actually have a bit more use than just food. 

 

"Hey, Shiro?" She called for him over the com and waited for a reply. Shiro replied with a quick 'yes' and Allura continued. "What do you think would be good for Hunk?"  

 

"Well, he likes working with Pidge on stuff and repairing things, so maybe some tools? Anything you can find that looks like it can be used to make or repair something, really." Shiro replied calmly, but in the background Allura could hear the feedback of Keith and Lance bickering. She laughed a little at how they must feel stranded on another planet just to train, before thanking Shiro and returning to looking around. _Tools, huh? I wonder what kind of tools...we might even have some on the ship somewhere,_  she thought as she moved around the marketplace slowly. _I'll have to ask Coran about that._  

 

Moving on from stall to stall, Allura caught sight of an interesting assortment of weapons. Swords, daggers, bows, all sorts of axes and other weapons. One dagger caught her eye, and she inspected it thoroughly with the seller's permission. It had a curved blade, in the shape of an odd looking 's', and had an unfamiliar language engraved along the sides. The handle was short but covered in scales, almost like that of a dragon's, and looked as if it was made of a stone resembling obsidian. _Interesting...this would be good for Keith. I've noticed he keeps his dagger on him all the time, so he might like this one,_ Allura thought and traded some things for the dagger, which she wrapped up carefully before putting it in a bag. 

 

"Lance likes beauty products, right?" Allura asked to reassure herself, and waited patiently for Shiro's reply. 

 

"Yup. Face masks, lotions, soaps, anything of that sort should be good." Shiro said, and with that, Allura pondered what she had at the castle. She remembered having some different soaps and things like that which she never used in her room, so she figured that would be good for him. Allura began walking back to the ship now, satisfied with her findings, and quickly double checked her goods. _I've got stuff for Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lance. And for Shiro...._  


A blush spread onto her cheeks as she quickly got on the castle-ship, putting the stuff down and taking time to individually wrap them up in different colored fabrics, as Shiro had briefly mentioned to her before. After she had each one wrapped up, Allura made her way to the control panel to open up the wormhole once more, and in a few ticks she was back on the planet with the paladins, all visibly tired and worn out from training. _Good timing,_ she thought as she called the other paladins back in.

 

"Man, I'm beat! I need a nice long bath." Lance groaned while he walked in, doing some light stretches. 

 

"Yeah, I'd like to get back to planning out Rover's design so I can build another one soon." Pidge added, already heading toward their room.

 

"Guys, wait. There are packages on the ground, I wonder what they're for." Keith said, and the paladins all turned around and looked at the color coded gifts on the ground with curiosity. Shiro stood back slightly and watched as they looked at each one, smiling. 

 

"They're for you. Allura wanted to thank you, so here you go." Shiro chimed in, sitting down on the nearby couch and crossing his arms. "Merry Christmas!" The paladins' eyes practically sparkled, and they each grabbed their gift quickly, unwrapping it as fast as they could.

 

Gasps filled the room, followed by high pitched squealing from Pidge and Lance, while Hunk and Keith couldn't stop smiling. At that point, everyone turned to Allura, who was trying to be as quiet as possible in the corner, and they each shouted a collective 'thank you'. Allura laughed and walked toward the paladins, giving them each a long and loving hug. "Thank  _you,_ for staying with me." She said to each paladin, stopping at Shiro. "And for you..." Allura smiled, teasing. She cupped Shiro's face with her hands, and brought his face closer, kissing him tenderly on the lips before hugging him. "Thank you, for everything." She said, and Shiro hugged her back tighter.

 

"You're welcome, princess." 


End file.
